APPOINTMENT WITH LOVE CHAP 2LOVE & SEPERERATE
by Ms.Angie
Summary: John, the Lieutenant, who thought everything is going to be flawless after meeting Hollis, nonetheless, this world is always cruel.


This story was originally written by S.I. Kishor. Here, you can get the next episode of this love story. I am continuing the events of the story! Hope you will love it. Please enjoy yourself.

The woman could imagine how John has felt as she uttered those words. Three seconds later, she got the response. John had kissed her hand, and said, "Thanks, madam. I have to go now. Have a nice day." He bowed and dashed to the restaurant.

While John was running along the street, he could not get over the words he wanted to say to Hollis. He knew that if she saw him, she would be very happy, because he had passed the test.

As he reached the restaurant, he felt nervous. He adjusted his neck tie and coat, and walked into the restaurant through the corridor. Then, he saw Hollis sitting there.

"I am looking for the lady sitting there," he said to the waiter.

Hollis was sipping coffee when John walked towards her.

"Could I have a seat, my lady?" He asked gentlemanly.

"Why not, Mr. Blandford?" She put down her coffee cup.

She gave him a pleasant smile but her smile seemed cold.

The two sat face to face, enjoying their mutual love. Suddenly she said, "Why do lovers like us have to be so much apart?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I love you, John," there were tears in her eyes.

"But my parents had forced me to marry a wealthy man, I don't love him. I only love you, John."

Finally, she could not control her emotion. She cried.

John touched her gently on her shoulder, "listen, I'll visit your family as soon as possible."

He kissed her forehead, and dried the tear-drops on her face with his handkerchief.

The next day, they brought tickets from the Grand Central Station, and took about three hours to reach Hollis' hometown. Hollis' family was living in a small but peaceful village.

Her parents did not want her to become a country girl. That is why they forced her to marry a wealthy man named David Dawson. Actually, she had good personality. She liked her job very much, but a girl should not always appear in an army uniform. A girl had to be a good housewife.

Hollis had told her parents about her boyfriend. However, Mr. Meynell still continued his plan. Hollis had to make an appointment with John.

The door bell rang. Mr. Meynell went to open the door. He saw a young man and his daughter. He ushered them in coldly and brought them to the guest room. After the introduction, John began to talk.

"Well, Mr. Meynell, Hollis does not love her fiancé, I do hope you could understand her plight."

Mr. Meynell was angry, and Hollis was afraid.

"My Lieutenant, you have the courage to come here. Because of you, Hollis has become a stubborn girl now. Do you have enough money to give my daughter a happy life? So please leave her alone!" said Mr. Meynell crossly.

"Oh no father, how could you say that? Please, stop humiliating him!" Hollis cried.

John could not bear to be humiliated like that, so he left Hollis' house. His action was unexpected, "Wait, John!"

They ran to the children's playground which was nearby Hollis' house. Hollis looked at him, wondering what was in his mind. They sat side by side on the bench silently. Everything seemed doomed! What was left in them was sheer desperation. But they were not ready to give up hope easily.

All of a sudden, an idea came to her mind. This idea perhaps was the only way to solve their problem. She looked so happy.

"What if we elope?" she asked.

John was a gentleman. He felt that eloping was not a good solution.

"I'm sorry, Hollis. I couldn't do this," he replied.

"Why?"

He slowly explained to her. Hollis was almost in tears. His words were extremely painful to her. He tried to comfort Hollis but in vain. Eventually, John had no choice.

He left her with a heavy heart……

A year passed by. John still could not forget her. He went to the Grand Central Station. Suddenly, he saw a woman sitting on the bench.

It was Hollis Meynell.

"Hollis, it's you."

She stood up. She had not changed. She was still beautiful as ever.

"Oh, it's you, John. I can't believe I could meet you again."

They began to have a long chat.

Hollis had married Mr. Dawson. Dawson had given her a happy life although Hollis does not love him. Unfortunately, he had gambled away all his money, so he finally left her. Hollis had become a widow, but she did not want to remarry.

They remained friends forever.

John was promoted to the rank of captain. One day, John was ready to sleep when suddenly, he heard someone shouting.

"We are ambushed!"

He quickly opened the door, and saw many soldiers running on the street but a staff sergeant was running towards him.

"Captain, please get out of these barracks! The rebel forces have given us a surprise attack! They are attacking our army!"

John ran towards Hollis' barrack as fast as possible. He carried her and ran towards the back gate. Hollis was scared, but she believed that John would be able to rescue her.

"Bang!"

A rebel soldier had found them. He shot John. He was shot in the chest and was seriously injured. Hollis was screaming. She held John's hands tightly.

"Uh…Hugh, Hollis……You have to live happily…Even I die……Until now…I still can't forget you……Yes…I love you…forever……" Those were his last words to Hollis.

"No, John! Wake up! No……" Hollis was crying.

"Bang!"

That cruel rebel soldier opened fire again. Hollis had been shot by him too.

"I…love…you……"


End file.
